Shakespeare Play
This play is Romeo and Juliet Award Whoever does the best job of speaking in verse and/or rhyme wins this award. Dramatis Personae Role 1 Romeo An impulsive young man, looking for love. Role 2 Juliet A young maiden, looking to get out of a bad engagement. Role 3 The Montagues The player will take on the role of all Montague family members. (Note, if there are only 3 performers, one person will have to play both the Montagues and the Capulets, as well as the role of Friar Laurence) Role 4 The Capulets The player will take on the role of all Capulet family members, as well as Friar Laurence if there is no fifth player. Role 5 Prince Escalus The ruler of Verona. Friar Laurence A helpful man of the cloth. The Script Act 1 Scenery: Verona Cityscape MONTAGUE and CAPULET servants fight. PRINCE ESCALUS stops the fighting and says that any further breaches of the peace will be punished by death. They all leave. ROMEO and his friend Benvolio MONTAGUE sneak into a party looking for Rosalina CAPULET, whom ROMEO is in love with. At the party are CAPULET family members including JULIET. ROMEO falls in love with JULIET. We end with the famous balcony scene, where JULIET is out on the balcony pining for ROMEO and he calls out to her. Act 2 Scenery: ROMEO and JULIET are married by FRIAR LAURENCE. Later, Tybalt CAPULET challenges ROMEO to a duel. ROMEO refuses. Mercutio MONTAGUE gets angry and takes on Tybalt instead. He loses and dies. ROMEO fights Tybalt and kills him, then gets exiled by PRINCE ESCALUS. JULIET hatches a plan with FRIAR LAURENCE to fake her and ROMEO's death so the two of them can escape, but word doesn't reach ROMEO. ROMEO finds her, thinks she's dead, kills himself. JULIET wakes up, sees ROMEO is dead, kills herself. Their deaths cause the two families to see the cost of their senseless feud. Director's Notes Dramatic Moments Soliloquy ''' Shakespeare's plays were known for their great soliloquys where the actors would stop and speak their mind. It would be great if you were to have your character muse about the nature of love. (Reward: Train Pokemon's sense.) '''Fight Scene Banter Too many trainers try to get too deeply into the combat side of a fight scene, without the wit and mirth that may stage plays so inviting. Work in some good banter with your fighting. (Reward: The Pokemon learns a new move depending on how well this went, and the other combatant gets the same benefit if they return the banter.) Death Scene A person's final words are given great consideration. As your character dies, have him or her deliver a moving monologue. (Reward: Train the Pokemon's mind.) Sponsor Deals Costume Making The arts department gave us some materials and patterns for costumes, and they're willing to send a student to teach one of us out. In return, they want one of us to do a lot of the work and some mention in the play bulletin. Are you interested? (Before the play even starts, the player makes a difficulty 100 artistry roll. On a success, they get a costume that grants the wearer 60 extra HP. Once depleted, those bonus HP never recover as the costume gets torn to shreds.) Fan Requests The Proposal A student comes up to one of the trainers and says "This is my girlfriend's favorite story and I want to propose to her in the middle of it. If you could work that in I'd be extremely grateful." (The reward for this is two kudos, for gratitude from the